Freedom
by Edward-Elriclover1
Summary: Aang goes to a new school where he meets new friends and his love of a life time. But there is something or someone following him and he know it. He tries to forget about it but it won't leave. Can he find a way to be Free? Couple: Kataang, Tokka, Maiko
1. first sight

It was a normal morning as always for Katara, and she heard her brother screaming her name like always in the mornings. As she went down to the kitchen her brother, Sokka, ran right toward her and yelled. "What took you? We are going to be late for school!"

"Calm down, Sokka," Katara sighed and went to the door.

At the entrance of the school a boy walked toward the office nervous and a little paranoid.

"Why am I going to do if they find me?" he said to himself. "I don't want to go back there."

He looked around him searching for his class, hoping that this day would end quickly. He went into his class, the teacher looked at him.

"Can I help you?" the teacher said. The boy looked up and said. "I'm Aang and I'm new here. The people in the office said that this was my homeroom."

"Ah, yes. You can have a seat over there next to Katara," the teacher pointed to the front seat on the first row. Aang walked toward it and sat down.

Katara looked at him and smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you Aang."

"Like wise," Aang smiled nervously. Katara noticed that he was nervous so she patted him and said. "Don't worry first day of a new school always goes by fast."

"Yeah…thanks,"

At lunch Katara waved at Aang to sit with her and her brother. Aang walked over there smiling and sat down. Sokka looked at Aang and back at his little sister.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Aang. He's a new student here. Aang this is my older and annoying brother Sokka," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Sokka," Aang said.

"Yeah, hey Katara have to you seen Suki?"

"No, Sokka for the last time I haven't seen her all day."

"Maybe, I can help you find her. What does she look like?" Aang suggested.

"Well she has brown hair and she's about the height of Katara. Her hair is short, she ties some of her hair," Sokka said. Aang got up and started looking around the lunchroom searching for Suki. As he did everyone was staring at him like an idiot, but she wasn't around so he went back to his table and sighed.

"So she's not here?" Sokka asked sadly.

"Yup,"

Sokka fell on the table hopeless and bored. "Great who am I going to talk to in 5th period!"

"Don't worry there is always Haru you could talk to him," Katara suggested.

"But he is a GUY. I want to talk to a girl not a boy,"

"Oh brother,"

Aang looked at Katara and Sokka talking. He finally felt safe and was having fun. As the day went by Aang forgot all of his worries and walked home with Katara and her brother.

"I tell you the teacher it the devil!" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka just because you got a F on the test that you did not study for does not mean she it the devil," Katara said.

Aang looked up at the sky. "You never know Katara there are a lot of strange things out there."

"See even Aang agrees with me," Sokka said.

"Oh come on, Aang you can't be for real!" Katara said waving her hand up in the air.

"Hehe, so you don't believe in ghost or werewolves?" Aang asked Katara smiling.

"Yup I don't!"

"You are such a stick in the mud, Katara," Sokka said poking her. Katara got annoyed so she slapped her brother's hand.

"OWW!" Sokka yelled.

"Don't ever poke me!"

Aang started laugh but stopped. He looked at the forest and turn to face Katara.

"Hey I uh…have to go. See you at school!," he said and ran off.

"What a weird little kid," Sokka said rubbing his hand.

What's wrong with Aang? Did he see something? Katara asked herself. "Come on, Sokka lets keep walking."


	2. Marital Arts

As Aang got home he went straight to his room and got out of his school clothes. He couldn't believe that they found him already, now he has to move again. He didn't want to move he wanted to stay here with his new friends.

How can I lose them! Aang said to himself. I can't they will never leave me alone until I do what they want me to do, but I won't! I will never!

He ran out of his room and the house. He stood there waiting for them. He then heard something move and got into his fighting stance.

"Come out!" He yelled.

"Aang?" someone said behind him.

"Katara?" he said and turned around, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around and then I saw you. Why are you wearing a karate uniform?"

Aang sighed. "This is my uniform and I don't practice karate."

"Then what?"

"A lot of different marital arts,"

"What are they?"

"Uh…Tai chi, Hung Gar, Northern Shoaling, and Ba Guar,"

"Wow, that's amazing,"

"Than-" Aang stopped and faced the other direction, "Hey Katara lets go inside okay?"

She nodded.

Inside, Aang started to make some tea, and got out some cookies.

"Here have a cookie," he offered Katara.

"Thanks," she said grabbing a cookie out of the plate, "so for how long have you learned these marital arts?"

"Well for as long as I can remember I guess,"

"Oh,"

An awkward silence went through the room. Katara looked around Aang's living room. There were no pictures of his family or friends just furniture.

"Do you live by yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, my parents died three months ago,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry,"

"Nah it's okay,"

She couldn't believe that a fifth teen year old could live by himself.

"How do you get money?" she asked.

Aang looked away, trying to think off another subject. Then the tea pot squealed.

Thank you tea. Aang said to himself. "I should get that."

Katara nodded and looked away. He is hiding something but what?

"So Katara um…is Sokka going out with that Suki girl he was talking about?" Aang said changing the subject.

"Yeah, for three years but they have stopped being so obsessed with each other, I mean the first two years where awful. All I could here from Sokka's mouth was Suki this and Suki that and the same goes with Suki. God I'm not even that obsessed with my boyfriend!"

Aang stopped pouring tea. "Wait you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name is Jet he is in the same grade as us," Katara smiled at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Oh…that's cool,"

"Do you have a girlfriend, Aang?"

"No, never had one," he said bring the tea to the living room.

"What?! Really?"

"Yeah, I was always to busy…" he stopped and gave Katara her tea.

Crap! I almost said something! Aang yelled to himself.

"To busy doing what?" Katara asked.

"Uh…studying! Yeah that's it" Aang lied. He looked away and sat back down on his seat.

Katara looked at Aang and smiled.

He is so cute! She said to herself. I wonder why girls don't ask him, I would if…Wait what am I thinking!? Me asking Aang out…no way!

Aang looked at Katara and wondered what she was thinking.

"Katara, what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Uh…not thinking about asking yo- I mean this tea is great!" Katara shouted blushing.

Aang chuckled and took a sip of his cup. "Yeah it is."


	3. Jet, Katara's boyfriend

Katara walked into her room falling on top of her bed. She looked at her picture of her boyfriend, Jet.

"What was I thinking? How could I think that I might asked Aang to be my boyfriend if I wasn't going out with Jet? I hardly know Aang!" She said to herself. She looked away feeling ashamed of what she thought but then her head went into a what if moment. She saw herself with Aang by her side talking and then kissing and she wondered how it would feel to touch his lips with her own.

"Stop it, Katara. You shouldn't be thinking about these things!" she yelled. Sokka must have heard cause then he yelled. "You pervert!"

"I wasn't talking about that!" she yelled back.

At Aang's house, Aang was changing into some comfortable clothes. He started to remember his conversation with Katara, and how it felt so natural like breathing. Then his mind went to something's, like how her hair would feel through his fingers, how soft her skin, and how her lips would feel on his.

He blushed. "Don't get got up in these things, Aang. I just can't fall in love not now not ever! She would only get hurt and besides she has a boyfriend that she loves."

He looked down and some tears started going down his face.

"Heh, why am I crying it's not like this ever happened before," he said wiping the tears away with his arm. He sat on his bed and started to mediate.

The next day as Aang walked to school, he got this feeling that someone was watching from behind.

Crap, lets see if he can catch up with me? Aang said to himself. He started to walk fast then started to run as fast as he could, when he got to the school building he slowed down, but when he did he bumped someone.

"Hey, watch it!" a guy voice said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aang said scratching his head.

"Hey, jet that's the kid I saw with your girlfriend yesterday," some other boy said. Jet got and angry face and looked at Aang.

"So you where with my girlfriend, huh?" Jet asked. Aang was confused, the only girl that he talked to yesterday was…Katara.

So this is Katara's boyfriend. He said to himself.

"Uh…we were just talking nothing really happened," Aang said to Jet.

"How can I believe you?"

"I wouldn't lie about these kinds of stuff,"

Jet then started to walk away but then Katara shout, "Aang! Over here."

"If nothing happened then why is she calling you and not me?" Jet asked spitting out the twig that was in his mouth.

"I uh…don't know hehe," Aang said nervously. Katara looked at them and started wondering why is Jet glaring at Aang. She looked around at everyone that was watching them and some where even screaming fight. As she walked over Aang felt a little safer but knew that some how he was going to fight Jet even though he didn't want to.

"What is going on here?" Katara asked.

"Uh…well…"Aang started to say but Jet interrupted.

"I heard that he was flirting with you," Jet said.

Flirting!? Nobody said that! Aang said to himself.

"I was…" Aang tried to say but Jet didn't let him.

"Shut it!"

"Jet leave Aang alone he didn't flirt with me, okay," Katara said walking toward Aang.

"I still want to fight him! Nobody talks to my girls if I'm not there!" Jet said and through a punch at Aang. Katara closed her eyes and so did everyone else. When she opened them Aang wasn't where he was before. She looked around and found him behind Jet.

"What the-" Jet said.

""Sorry but I don't except you challenge. Please for get this little argument never happened," Aang stated.

"No way!"

Then Jet turned around and shot out his leg but then Aang jumped up. At everything Jet through Aang just avoided all of them. After a few minutes of kicking and punching, Jet got tired.

"How can you…move so fast?" Jet asked. Aang just smiled and walked away.

"The fight is over and the new kid wins!" some boy shouted and everyone stated cheering. Katara just stood there shocked looking at Aang as he walked into the building.

I knew that he could fight but that was just so…amazing! Which one did he use? Katara asked herself. Sokka walked over to where she was.

"That was so COOL!" he shouted. "I wonder if he could teach me?"

"Excuse me, Sokka," Katara said and walked toward the building. Inside, she went to her homeroom. Nobody was there but Aang. Everyone was talking about the fight.

"Aang?" Katara said. Aang looked up and back down

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing! You where like super fast!"

"Hehe, thanks Katara," he smile. Katara looked at his smiled and blush. She felt butterflies flying like crazy in her stomach and then the images she had last night about him went into her head again.

She blushed even more. Aang noticed and chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked. "Are you sick?

"N-no It's nothing really,"

"That's good, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh…yeah. Aang can you teach me how to fight!"

"What!?"

-----------------

Wow, I'm writing like a crazy person!Maybe i might finish this one , i really want to,Anyway in this chapter we get to know that katara might have some feelings for Aang, and that Aang once liked a girl but had to leave her. So Aang take Katara as his student?


	4. Teach me!

"What do you mean teach you?" Aang asked shocked.

"I want you to teach me martial arts!" Katara said with confidence. Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing. Katara wanted HIM to teach her, that wasn't possible. He almost blew his over just a few moments ago, what would happen if they saw him teaching her? He would sure to be caught.

"I'm sorry, Katara but I can't,"

"Why not!?"

"I have my own personal reasons,"

"What are you on the run or something?" she asked.

"WHAT!?" Aang shouted. How could she…did she figured it out? Aang asked himself.

"I'm just joking!" She smiled.

He sighed. "Oh…uh no its just I never taught anyone before."

"Then I'll be the first one," she smiled and went to her seat, "today after school okay?"

"But I…okay" he sighed. Aang was defeated by a girl and now he had to teacher, this could only mean trouble.

At lunch Katara was smiling brightly and Aang was not very happy. Sokka was talking about breaking up with Suki and how he felt about the whole fight.

"It really wasn't a fight, Sokka," Aang said poking his food with a spoon. "I was just moving away from his attacks,"

"But it was amazing how you did it! You move so fast!" Sokka said with some sound affects. "What do you think, Katara?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure whatever," she said not really paying attention.

"What's up with you?" Sokka asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh…nothing," she in a sing-song way. Aang just fell on the table and said, "why!?"

Sokka looked back and fourth. "Are you to going out?"

"What!?" Aang and Katara said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

"No, Sokka we are not going out," Aang said putting his on his forehead.

"Right, then what's going on?"

"Aang here is going to teach me how to fight," Katara smiled.

"What!? I wanted to learn too. Can you teach me Aang?" Sokka asked.

"No! Just Katara," Aang said and got up to put his tray up.

"Dang,"

When Aang got back to the table a whole group of girls ran to him.

"Hi, I'm Meng, and what you did this morning was so cool!" She squealed.

"Uh…thanks I think," Aang said confused.

"And he is so cute too!" another girl said.

"for now on we are your official fan club!" Meng said happily and all the other girls squealed.

Oh, great a whole bunch of girls following me. I fell like a fox being hunted. Aang said to himself. After school, Aang was walking home when Katara cam up.

"So which one are you going to teach me?" she said with enthusiasm.

"I don't know, maybe…since you're a girl maybe Tai Chi," Aang said.

"Wait is that the weakest one? Is it because I'm a girl!? That is so sexist!"

"Heh, no Katara its not the weakest, Tai Chi is better for you because it has elegant forms and it has to do with defense. It is also considered the soft style of martial arts,"

"Oh,"

When they got to Aang's house, Aang went to a room that had a lot of room and martial art stuff.

"This is going to be our training room, form here on out you will call me your teacher and you must do everything I tell you to do,"

"You are so loving this,"

"Yes, no we need to get you some training clothes. I think I have an old one around here," Aang said looking around.

"Gross!"

"What you want to train in your uniform?"

"No,"

After three hours of teaching Katara lest for home.

"Bye, and thank you Aang," Katara said and hugged Aang.

"Uh…bye,"

Well that wasn't so bad, I guess. Aang said to himself and went inside to go to sleep.


	5. Aang's story

Three weeks into training with Katara and Aang found himself having fun, but he knew that it was going to end when they came for him. Once day, Katara noticed that Aang was worried about something. She wanted to asked but she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable with him telling her. Aang looked at Katara and back to the window, he never stayed in one city to long because it would make their job easier but he didn't want to leave this city, he wanted to stay here forever. He finally found a real home.

"So what's next teacher?" Katara asked trying to break the silence. Aang didn't answer he just kept looking at the floor. Now Katara was very worried.

"What's wrong, Aang?"

"Nothing, that's enough training for today you should go home,"

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong,"

"Katara please…" Aang pleaded.

Katara put her hands on Aang's face. "Please Aang tell what's going on maybe I can help you,"

Aang moved his head and walked to the window. "No one can help me! Not even my own family could!"

This sudden out burst surprised Katara. She has never seen Aang this way before.

"Maybe I can…" she said getting closer to him. He turned around and tears were forming on his eyes.

"Oh Aang, what happened to you before you came here?"

"I wish that I could tell you but if I do…you might want to help and then you would get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt, Katara,"

Katara looked straight into Aang's grey eyes, trying to figure out what's going on with him.

"But if you don't tell someone Aang this problem is going to get bigger,"

"No, the problem will only have to do with me, and that's all the matters,"

No what matters is that you have to get help Aang before something bad happens and I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Fine,"

Katara smiled and let go of Aang's face. Aang went to the sofa to sit down.

"It all stated with my parents death, I was just a little kid maybe four or five. I started to live with one of my Aunts who was a power hungry lady. By the age of four she killed a few men to get to where she is. When I was seven I almost told someone what she did, she punished me very hard," Aang started to explain.

"Every time I did something bad she would do that same punishment, she would…rape me,"

Katara gasped. "Oh…Aang I'm so sorry,"

"Yeah, but I got use to it really, all my emotion I had when I was a little kid went away. Happiness, feeling free, and my goofy self all died with my parents. Then when I was ten she thought I should get a fiancée so that when she dies her money was in good hands. So she choose one of her lovers child to be my 'fiancée'. I couldn't take it anymore I was tired of her treating me as a worthless piece of trash, so I ran way to my uncle's house the one who taught me how to fight. I was so happy there, like I finally felt free to be myself, but it ended. Once day when I got home from school I found one of the people who worked for my Aunt standing in the living room with my uncle dead on the floor,"

Katara reached for Aang's hand and squeezed it tightly in hers.

"The man grabbed me and started to pull me to his car, I just kept looking at my dead Uncle. Then I remember what he told me one day when he was teaching Ba Gua, never allow some one to take away your freedom. So I flipped him over and…started to fight at the end he ran away like a chicken. That was three years ago,"

Aang looked at his hand and started to cry. Katara went to hug him.

"So they are still after you?"

"Yes, I have grown my hair and moved so many times just so I would lose them,"

"That's why you didn't fight Jet and didn't want to teach me because you might have been caught"

"Yes,"

"Don't worry I'll help you out of this!"

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you but if I argue you'll just beat me,"

Katara smiled and started to tell him ways to help him. Aang just smiled and nodded.


	6. Aang just wants to be normal

Hey sorry for not updating its just that I have been sick and stuff so I hope you like chapter 6

-------------------------------------------

At Katara's house, Aang was invited to eat there with Jet. All through dinner, Jet glared at Aang and Aang tried to ignore him. Katara's stepmother smiled brightly while Katara kept sighing. After dinner Katara and Jet went outside and Aang stayed inside so Jet would leave him alone for a while.

"Wow, I didn't know Katara was so popular," her stepmother said happily.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Well, she has to boys going after her,"

Aang blushed. "I…well Katara is just my friend,"

"What do you mean? she has gone to your house like everyday since you moved here,"

"Well, we have been studying all the time nothing is going on,"

"But you must still have some feelings for her,"

Aang didn't respond, he didn't know the answer. Katara was very dear to him but he didn't know if he loved her that way. He looked out the window where Katara and Jet where standing. They got closer to each other. Aang looked away.

"Well it's done! I broke up with Suki!" Sokka said walking into the house. Aang walked toward Sokka. "So how did it go?"

"Well, she started to say that she also wanted to break up with me too, and so we are still friends," Sokka said.

"That's good,"

The next day, Aang looked up at the sky wondering what would happen if they found him. What would happen to Katara since she knows that his Aunt killed so many people? He couldn't let her get hurt. The rest of the day was a big blur to Aang. Before he knew it he was walking home with Katara.

"We should like get some other people to help. What do you think?" she asked holding up a list of names. Aang didn't answer. She looked up at him, wondering why he didn't answer her question. "What's up?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Katara I wasn't paying attention. What where you saying?" Aang said looking at her angry face.

"I was saying we should get other people to help us,"

"No. I already regret telling you and getting you into this mess,"

"Aw come on, Aang. We need more people to fight,"

"Who said WE are going to fight?"

"I did."

"Katara, looked I don't want to fight. I just want to live a normal life,"

"But you can't if we don't fight them and beat them, Aang!"

Aang sighed and looked away. He should have never told her but it was to late. All he could do is hope that she will survive this. Katara couldn't believe that Aang didn't want to fight. How would they defeat the other guys without fighting? She was going to make him fight one way or another.


	7. Party

"Come on, Aang!" Sokka shouted. Aang looked away from him and back at his book. Sokka looked at Katara for help but she just turned around.

"Please go to the party with me! I have to meet a new girl please!" Sokka pleaded.

"No, you said it yourself you can only get in if you have a date," Aang said trying to read. "and besides I have other important things to do."

Katara looked up at Aang and smiled, but Aang shook his head. "No Katara. Not that."

"But I talked to the dude who is in charge of the party and said that if I go with a couple I can get in,"

"Well find someone else," Katara finally got into the conversation. "That can go as a fake couple. Why does it have to be Aang and me?"

"Because me little sister, you broke up with you boyfriend last week and you need to find some other guy. Aang needs to find a girlfriend," Sokka said in a very serious voice.

"Are you trying to get Katara and me together?" Aang asked hiding his red face in the book. Sokka looked at Aang and noticed what he was trying to do. Katara just looked at her brother to give them an answer.

"Why would I if you guys didn't like each other or am I wrong?" Sokka smile evilly.

"Of course you are wrong!" Aang and Katara said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. After hours of pleading Aang and Katara finally gave up and agreed.

I can't believe I'm doing this! Aang thought getting out of the car and walking into the party.

A big man with jet black hair stood in front of the door. "Where's your date?"

Sokka pointed to Aang and Katara. "Here they are! Don't they look cute together."

The guy allowed them to go in. Sokka left right when they got in to find his friends. Katara and Aang were just standing there.

"So what now?" Katara asked. She looked at Aang and noticed he looked cute.

Maybe pretending to be his girlfriend isn't so bad. I mean he is cute and kind of hot. She thought getting closer and her face getting hotter. Aang looked down at his feet trying to think of something to say.

Why am I so nervous? It's not really a real date. He thought. He also noticed Katara getting closer. He didn't move or tried to make her stop. He found out how much she meant to him a few weeks back when he told her about him and when she wanted to fight. Also when her stepmother asked him if he liked her, but he couldn't tell her about his feelings. She only saw him as a friend in need.

Katara kept on getting closer to Aang. She didn't care who was here, or who might start a rumor, she just wanted to be with him. As these new feeling finally went into play, the feelings she tried to ignore since she first meant him. This feeling was stronger than she felt for any other guy she has been with. When she was with him she felt safe, warm, and happy.

"Uh…Katara…you want to dance?" Aang asked.

"Sure,"

As they walked to the dance floor a girl stood there wondering what was going on and why did her friend leave her alone. Her friend knew that she couldn't see.

I'm going to kill her! She thought. On the opposite side of the dance floor, Sokka was talking (flirting) with some girls. When he turned and saw her, standing there alone, he couldn't move his eyes.

Who is she? She's so beautiful. He thought walking toward her. Her long black calling was him in like a spell that a witch would use on her victim. She was wondering what was going to happen to her if her friend left without, it's not like she could drive.

"Excuse me, um…why are you alone?" Sokka asked. She moved her head up and said. "My friends left me here alone,"

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Cause I can't see,"

Sokka got closer to her and he noticed that she was blind. "Oh, sorry I--"

"No, it's okay,"

"Well, want to talk to me?"

She smiled. "Oh, by the way I'm, Toph."

"Sokka,"


	8. Feelings and Surprises

Sokka took Toph outside to get away from the crowd inside. He couldn't believe how he felt it was like nothing he ever felt before. Toph wished that she could see. She wanted to his face, to know what hair color he has and what is the color of his eyes. She moved her head down.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked looking at her. She didn't say anything. He got more worried and grabbed her shoulder that way he could see her face.

"You don't want to be with me. Look at me, I'm blind!" she shouted. "No guy has ever wanted to be with. I really don't care but it still hurts deep inside."

Sokka looked at her face, her eyes where filled with tears. He wiped them away and smiled. "I don't care if you're blind…it's what inside and when I first saw you I felt something I never felt before."

"I wished I could see you. Can you move you head sown so I can touch it?"

Sokka moved his face down. She put her hand on his face and started to feel his face. Every little on his face, she tried to imagine it.

"What is your eye color? What's your skin tone?" she asked moving her hand away.

"Blue and brown," he replied taking her hand into his.

She smiled. "Wow, you're handsome."

Sokka smiled and leaned forward to her face. She noticed his movement and the same. The kiss was sort but it held so much love in it. Katara and Aang where inside dancing and having fun. Katara looked at Aang and smiled. She knew she loved him and she was determined to fight for his freedom so they can be together, but there was one problem she didn't know if he felt the same.

Aang couldn't stop looking at her. They way she moved made him blush. She was like an angel sent to him from god to help him, maybe even to free him from the life he had.

You are hoping to much, Aang. She doesn't even like you that way. He thought. The music stopped playing and then a slow song started. Aang looked at Katara wondering if she wanted to dance. She grabbed his hand and put around her waist.

Aang blushed.

Outside Toph and Sokka where talking about there life and what they wanted to be.

"I love this earth so much, so I want to do something to make beautiful. I want to build parks for the flowers and animals," Toph said with so much happiness.

"That's amazing, Toph. I still don't know what I wan to be…maybe a teacher," Sokka said looking at the sky.

The rest of the night was amazing for both Aang ,Katara and Sokka, and Toph. The all wished it would never end but of course it did. When Toph and Sokka found Katara dancing with Aang, Aang just stood there looking at Toph.

"Guys this is Toph," Sokka smiled.

"No way! This can't be…" Aang started to say. "How…what are you doing here, Toph!"


	9. Toph

"No way! This can't be…" Aang started to say. "How…what are you doing here, Toph!" "Well, well, well, twinkle toes what are you doing here?" "I asked you first!!!" said Aang said ready too fight Toph. "Oh, yeah real mature," said Toph. Needless to say Sokka and Katara were confused, "you two know each other?" asked Katara. Sokka looked sad and looked down. "Well, uh, you, m-might say that, you see, remember how I told you about my Aunt?" asked Aang, looking scared. Katara nodded.

"What does she have to do with this," asked Sokka. "Well, she's- sort of- I mean- I" started Aang. "I'm his fiancé," said Toph, unconsidered. There were a few seconds of silence, then "WHAT!?" shouted the brother and sister. "My aunt set us up, she wanted me to marry into a rich family and Toph's parent is the biggest producers of fine wine in at least 45 states," said Aang, "you have to understand, I didn't want this, Toph nice enough but I want to marry a girl for love, not because she's rich." By some miracle Katara a Sokka believed him. By this time the party was overand they were the only people in the house. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Aang, out of instinct, ran to the window, "Dang, it's my Aunt's people," Aang said almost jumping out. "I'll handle this," said Toph walking up to the door and opening it, "may I help you?" "We're looking for Aang Walsh, you didn't see him did you?" asked one man. "Yeah, I saw him run the 7 11 across the street," Toph said turning toward where she thought the store would be. "Right," said One man running toward the car. Another man grabbed his arm. "She can't see stupid, how could she see him run." "Oh, yeah," said the other man, "you're a sneaky little kid aren't you." "Okay, okay no more games, I heard some people talking about him, they said he was leaving town, said he was going to Delaware," Toph said, trying with all her might not to laugh. "Right uh where is that?" asked one man.

"Nobody knows! now go away," said Toph slamming the door and she burst out laughing. "That was brilliant," said Sokka, doubling over with laughter. "I know I mean, Delaware?" they both collapsed laughing. Aang pulled Katara over, "I was being serious, I don't see Toph as anything more then a friend or maybe you can say I see her as an annoying little sister," said Aang.

"Hey! I heard that!" Toph yelled. "I'm glad," said Katara smiling. "Why?" asked Aang confused.

_Does that mean she likes me!? _Aang thought. "Never mind," said Katara, "hey, Aang would you like do get some lunch tomorrow? I know this really nice place, it's called the Sky Bison," "Sure I know that place," said Aang The next day at the sky bison, Aang looked around for Katara. "Aang over here," said Katara waving. Aang walked over, today he was wearing a brown hoodi, black jeans, and a red headband. "Hey Katara," Aang smiled and walked toward her.

Katara was wearing a purple undershirt with a pink shirt with poke dots on top and blue skinny jean, and of course mothers old necklace. "Shall we eat?" asked Aang. "We shall," said Katara. The Sky Bison was a nice enough place, not to fancy but not to plane ether. They were seated and they had their orders taken. "Hey! They got Karaoke, want to try?" asked Katara smiling brightly. "No, at the time it's best I keep a low profile and I can't sing," said Aang. "Okay, I'm going up," said Katara. She signed up and soon it was her turn, she was a little nervous but she wanted to do this just for the fun of it or maybe because she wanted to show to Aang that she is better than any other girl. The music started playing and her eyes found Aang she started to sing:You're not aloneTogether we standI'll be by your sideYou know I'll take your handWhen it gets coldAnd it feels like the endThere's no place to goYou know I won't give inNo I won't give inKeep holdin' on'Cause you know we'll make it throughWe'll make it throughJust, stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for youI'm here for youThere's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say)Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Aang looked at her smiling face and he knew that song was for , keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it throughWe'll make it throughSo far awayI wish you were hereBefore it's too lateThis could all disappearBefore the doors closeAnd it comes to an endWith you by my sideI will fight and defend I'll fight and defend, Yeah yeahKeep holdin' on'Cause you know we'll make it throughWe'll make it throughJust, stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for youI'm here for youThere's nothing you can sayNothing you can doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo, keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it throughWe'll make it throughHear me when I sayWhen I say I believeNothing's gonna changeNothing's gonna change destinyWhatever's meant to beWill work out perfectlyYeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..La da da da, la da da da daLa da da da da da da da daKeep holdin' on'Cause you know we'll make it throughWe'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for youI'm here for youThere's nothing you can sayNothing you can doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo, keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it throughWe'll make it throughAhh, ahhAhh, ahhKeep holdin' onAhh, ahhAhh, ahhKeep holdin' onThere's nothing you could sayNohing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo, keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it throughWe'll make it throughShe finished and was greeted with a round of applause, but her eyes went straight to Aang who was smiling and clapping. She felt her heart beat faster. "Wow, that was amazing!" said Aang.


	10. A Breakup?

As Aang and Katara go out of the restaurant, Aang feels someone watching them from somewhere close. 

_Should I tell Katara? _He thought almost tripping over his own feet. Katara looked at him and around her. She new that they were watching them, she felt it the very moment the went out of the building. Both of them started walking faster to the car, not paying attention to each other. When the got to the car, Katara looked at Aang's face. She saw the worry and depression in his eyes. She got closer to his face and put her hands on his cheek. He looked at her surprise by her actions.

"What is it, Katara?" Aang said. She looked right into his eyes, thinking of the right way to say those three words. Aang looked away and unlock the car.

"Aang I-" Katara started saying but Aang stopped her.

"Not now, Katara wait till all this is over," He said looking at the car. Rain started pouring down and some tears went down from Katara's eyes. 

"But why!? I love you, Aang!"

"Katara I don't want you to get into trouble with them! Saying you love me is like saying KILL ME NOW!!! I can't let you die!"

Aang grabbed her wrist and puller her into a hug. "We can't talk to each other anymore. I'm sorry" 

Aang tossed her the keys and walked off. Katara stood there, tears running down her face like streams. 

"Why? Why? AANG!!!" 

The next in school, Aang sat by himself in lunch, with his fan club squealing at the next table over. Katara looked at him and back at her food. She thought about how her confession of love would turn out and she never thought that it would turn out like this. Sokka looked at Aang and back at his little sister.

"What happened last night?" he asked. Katara didn't answer she just stared down at her food tears forming in her eyes. Sokka saw some of the tears go down on her plate.

"What did he do to you!?" he shouted. "Did he hurt? Cause if he did I swear Katara I'll kill him!"

Katara's head went up and yelled. "He did nothing but try to protect me!"

Everyone in the lunch room looked over at them, wondering what's going on. Aang got up and walked out of the room, like nothing is going on. Katara stared at the door which Aang exited from and ran to the other one. Sokka stood there wondering what the heck was going on, he walked out with all the whispering going on in the lunch room.

Later that day, Sokka is walking to Toph's house. He looks at the directions she wrote, well she told him to put down on the a paper.

_I hope I'm not lost!_ he thought walking. He got to a very rich neighborhood, with really tall house and very expensive cars.

_Wow, theses people do like to show off their money._ Sokka said looking at one of the cars. He got the house that was written on the paper and rang the door bell. A girl about his age with really long black hair and deep blue eyes answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked in a soft cute voice. Sokka blushed. _Wow, she's really cute!!! No! Sokka you are here to talk to Toph!_

"Uh…yes…is Toph here?" he asked trying to see the inside of the house. Foots steps where heard coming down the long stair case. Then suddenly Toph yelled. "Look, for the last time I don't know where he went okay! I'm blind I can't see! Why does everyone forget that?!"

Sokka looked up and saw Toph with a guy. He was tall, with short jet black hair, eyes the color of gold, but one eye looked like was burned or maybe it was. The girl in front of him bowed down.

"Master Zuko," she said.

_Zuko?_ Sokka thought while looking at him as he went out the door. Zuko looked back at Sokka for a moment then went in hi car and drove off.

"Lady Toph you have a visitor," the girl said.

"Really who?" Toph asked.

"Sokka…"Sokka said. Toph's face brighten up. Sokka walked in. "I have a few question about Aang,"

Toph sighed. "Of course, why is he so popular?"

"So that guy wanted to know where he his?"

"Yeah, come on follow me,"

"Are you-"

"Don't worry Sokka I know my way around my home,"

Sokka followed with out another word. 


	11. Unwanted Surpises

Toph explain Aang's life a little, well what Aang told her himself. Sokka was angry and felt really bad fro the kid.

"How could anyone do that to a kid!?" Sokka shouted pushing his chair down.

"The worst thing is that he loved some girl a lot and she just left him when he told her what had happen to him," Toph said lowering her head. She knew that girl very well. She remembered that day when the girl broke Aang's heart after being together for who knows how long. Toph's hand went into a fist. To her Aang was like an older brother. She hated seeing him in pain.

Sokka looked at the birds in the bird bath and started thinking. _That's why he didn't want Katara to be with him because he didn't want her to get hurt._ He thought.

"Thanks Toph for telling me this," Sokka said bowing down.

Toph smiled. "No problem, anything for a friend."

Sokka smiled and got closer to Toph. He kissed her gently and walked away. He hoped he could talk to Aang without him knowing that he knew what happened to him.

Aang was laying down on his bed with his clothes scattered everywhere. Some of the clothes were in suitcases ready to leave. He was leaving this town and going some where very far way from what happened here. Faraway from this feeling for Katara. Some tears went down his cheeks. He shouted. "Why? Why is it always so hard!? I hate my life so much!! Why couldn't I die with my parents!?"

He fell down on his knees, tears streaming down his face. A sob came out, and he punched the ground as hard as he could. Not caring if he would get a bruise. He wanted to be alone to die. Then he knew that his Uncle and his parents would be angry at his actions. He got up, whipped away the tears, and started to pick up his clothes. He decided to say he couldn't let his friends get hurt because of him.

Katara was walking down to her house tears running her brown skin. She knew the reason why he left but still it hurt very deeply. She wished he never came her. She wished she hadn't fallen in love with him. The she regretted what she wished. She wanted to know him, she wanted to love him no matter what. She had to show him that. She wanted to prove her love for him. She smiled at the thought of them together again.

From a little away of Aang's house a young man, about a little older than Aang, stood out there was watching the boy get ready to go to sleep.

_Why do I have to watch him!?_ He thought grabbing a bite from his sandwich. He sighed. _Probably right my great and wonderful sister is eating at home. Warm, happy. Man I hate her so much! This was her idea! Why is it me that has to do it!? I'm the oldest!_

He knew why, his dear old Dad loved her sister more than him, but he was glad to have his mother who loved him so much. With out her, he would have probably killed himself by now or his sister. His Mother always told him to ignore her, but how could he if she was always robbing her achievements in his face.

"Sometimes I wish I could kill her!" he hissed. Then suddenly he saw a guy who he has seen before at Toph's house. This might get interesting.


	12. Sokka Goes into Action

Sokka walked into Aang's house with out knocking._ I wonder if he's here?_ He thought as he got closer to Aang's room. Sokka looked around the house and noticed it was all nice neat. There wasn't a single clothing left on the floor. The dishes were clean even the laundry was done._Does a boy really live here?_ He thought in great amazement. Then he heard a piece of wood break from outside. Sokka went to the back and found Aang practicing. Sokka's eyes grew in amazement. This little kid who was the same age as his little sister new how to fight and had to go through all that pain was still here. He still smiles like nothing. Sokka had to admit that he was even stronger than him. "Hey kid!" Sokka said. Aang turned and saw Katara's older brother standing there like nothing. So he ran…but Sokka was faster and stopped him. _I can't let him get me!_ Aang thought, trying to get out of Sokka's grip."Why don't you use you martial arts?" Sokka asked. Aang looked up and saw anger in Sokka's eyes._ Oh no he wants to kill me!!!_ Aang thought."Because you are my friend and I don't want to hurt you,""If you were my friend and didn't want to hurt me…why did you hurt my little sister!?" Sokka shouted. Aang stood there frozen. Images of that night came to him. Her face…her beautiful face that he loved so much was in pain because of him. Even though he though that, that way wouldn't hurt her it did."I did it cause I LOVE HER!"Sokka grinned and let go of Aang. "That's what I wanted to hear,"Aang looked up at him and wondered what was going on. Why was he here and what did he want. Sokka sat on the grass looking up at the sky. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was Aang's past. He couldn't relate to that. Sure his Mom died but that's all that he could relate."Sokka why did you come?" Aang asked. Sokka looked at him and smiled. Aang just sighed and fell to the ground."I want to know what happened between you and my sister," Aang some how knew this would to he had thought of an excuse. "Hey Sokka I have to do something…can you come back later?"Sokka laughed. "Do you really think that I would let you off the hook? Now tell me or I will tackle you,"Aang knew he could take him on and beat the living crap out of him but he couldn't do that. "I told her not to talk to me cause there is something going at the moment and she might get hurt,""But she was still hurt you know,""I know but this is for the better trust me,"With Aang got up and started practicing ignoring Sokka. Sokka got up and went outside. As he was walking he felt someone flowing him and then everything went black. At Katara's room, she was looking around her room trying to forget about Aang, but it didn't work. His smile, his face and everything about him wouldn't leave her mind for even a second. _What's wrong with me!? I didn't go out with this guy!_ She shouted at herself. "Katara where's your brother?" Her Dad yelled from the living room. "I don't know!"Katara stood there frozen for a moment. She knew her brother was never late for dinner. She started to get a weird feeling and ran for the Aang's house, Aang was outside eating a sandwich when Katara ran to him."Katara?""Aang where's Sokka?!"


End file.
